


The Palladium

by Dizzy_Eyre



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M, coo gosh an actual drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy_Eyre/pseuds/Dizzy_Eyre





	The Palladium

‘S what they used to call him, Ron said in the car on the way to Belgravia. Cos he’s –

Well-upholstered and capacious? Leslie interrupted. He got a slap. Affectionate like.

 – Twice nightly.

Twice, Teddy drawled. Ooh lar lar. Innit funny what old people think is rude?

Same stuff as the rest of us, Ron said emphatically, You’ll find. Giving Teddy that jab-look that meant all sorts, that he couldn’t often meet without a drink in him. He looked instead at Leslie, straightening his hair where the back of Ron’s hand had skewed it, fingers lingering over his reddened cheekbone. Girl.


End file.
